Unexpected Future
by sexylemonface
Summary: Alice is unable to see the future, she freaks out and goes to find out whats going on. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.. Gawsh.


**Title:** Unexpected Future**  
Author:** sexylemonface**  
Pairings:** Jacob/Alice  
**Warnings:** PWP. EXPLICIT, **_IN DEPTH_** LEMON.  
**Summary:** Alice is unable to see into her future, gets frustrated with not knowing. Goes to find out what's happening.  
**Note:** Woow I actually had a request ^_^.

* * *

**Unexpected Future**

* * *

Alice sighed in frustration and closed her eyes tight trying with all her might to see something, anything. She was shaking slightly with irritation and let out a muffled growl.

"**WHY!**" She pleaded, catching Edwards attention.

"Alice... calm down! What's wrong!"

She shut her eyes again and balled her hands into fists, still shaking as Edward looked at her with his hands on her shoulders.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

Tears started to trickle down her pale, stone face. Edward shook her slightly - genuinely worried - and was faced with his sisters deep brown eyes. She looked completely terrified.

"Alice... What did you see?"

"Th-that's the problem Edward! I c-can't see... I can't **see ANYTHING!**"

Edward growled loudly.

"Could this have anything to do with those... those **DOGS**! **They** block your readings!"

Alice's expression turned from frightened to enraged. She got up and stormed off angrily, Edward knew what she was going to do and let her go. She got into her car and drove off very speedily. When she go to her destination she got out and hurried to the front door, which she found open.

"JACOB!" She yelled. "**JACOB! **GET HERE NOW!"

She stormed through the house and found him in the kitchen sitting on a dining chair.

"What have you **DONE!**" She demanded

"What are you talking about, Alice?" He questioned, all too calmly.

"I can't **see ANYTHING! **What are you planning, DOG!"

"Now, now, no need to call names."

He stood up and advanced on her. The first and only vampire that smelt good to him was her. Her scent was sweet and savory all at once, and it tingled his nose.

"Wh-what are you doing?..." She stammered.

For once she actually looked at him, really **looked.** He was shirtless, and beautifully muscled. His tanned skin contrasted dramatically with her own pale, marble flesh. She found herself attracted to him and she shook her head, as if to cast it off. All he did was smile, flashing his sharp, white teeth and she swallowed thickly.

"You really want to know why you can't see anything?"

As he advanced she stepped back.

"I could tell you, but what would be the fun in that."

His smile didn't falter as she was backed against the wall. He put both his hands on either side of her and held his face inches from hers.

"I could... Show you..." He whispered.

His hot breath filled her with desire and she just stayed still. Jacob crushed his lips to hers and slowly forced his tongue into her mouth, surprisingly she didn't resist, not only that, she _allowed _him to do so. Her mouth was like ice, and as their breaths mingled it turned to steam. Once she realized what was happening she frowned and pushed him forcefully, resulting in him smashing into the table, breaking it into pieces.

"J-JACOB!"

He got up angrily but closed his eyes and took long, deep breaths, calming himself.

"Your lucky I've learned to _control_ my anger."

He moved to her in a much quicker pace than before, forcing his lips to hers once again but with more force. She tried to push him again and he just held her in place, he was a lot stronger than her overall. She felt herself getting aroused as he forced himself on her and just let it be, opening her mouth to let him get better access. His tongue almost burned against hers, and she found it absolutely thrilling. When he knew she wasn't going to fight him anymore he stopped holding her in place and she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He held onto her with ease and continued to kiss her, all the while running his hands up and down her cold, icy back.

He walked her into his small room and threw her down onto the bed - not realizing the amount of force put into it - and heard it crack underneath her. He pulled her off and stood her up, motioning for her to stay put before getting rid of the bed altogether - throwing it out the door and leaving just the mattress on the floor. He threw her down again and hovered above her before pulling off her short, purple dress, leaving her in black lacy underwear. He growled slightly as his lust for her grew and he took his own remaining clothing off. He kissed down her neck and nibbled her collarbone, letting her feel his breath the whole time. She moaned as he almost literally ripped her underwear from her body and left her lying nude beneath him. When he traced his tongue along her abdomen it almost sizzled and turned to steam as soon as he touched her skin. He opened her legs and rested between them, putting his hand on her inner thigh. She hissed as he entered her with a finger, she was very well lubricated but yet still so cold. He inserted another finger, and to his surprise she stretched almost normally. He put a third and final finger into her and moved in and out a few times, making sure she was open enough for him. He took his fingers from inside her and positioned himself at her entrance. As he slowly pushed inside her she gasped at the heat radiating from him to inside her. She was so tight he had to push almost forcefully to get fully inside of her. Once he was deep in her he pulled out and slammed back in, moaning at the sheer intensity of it all. The coldness, how she was so tight and her noises along with him. As he progressed she moved along with him, hitting into him in time with his thrusts. She tightened her internal muscles as she came to climax and cried out eagerly as he did too. Once he had done he collapsed beside her, panting heavily.

"Maybe... Maybe that's why I couldn't see anything..." She huffed.

Jacob laughed.

"Indeed it was..."

"What an... unexpected Future." She claimed, with obvious humor in her tone.

"To you maybe, but you are usually _able_ to see the future, but me... Not so much." He smiled at her and she returned it.

"I guess..." she sighed.

* * *

**Note:** The funny thing is, this was a request I wasn't really considering writing and yet I can imagine it more than my others... Thanks Rahel ^_^

WOOP COMPLETE! Wow I've written so much FanFiction lately. I guess I've been bored in the school holidays... heh heh...

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES! ((If you left a review, look here))**

**_belllalicious: _**Wow thanks! and You are my first review! XD

**_gwibby:_** lol my style I guess? humph, I'm bad at endings generally D: heeeeeeee

**_Sarah Victoria Cullen:_** I seriously agree with your last comment, my ending was rushed, but I usually fail at endings. (Even English stuff) So idk lol, maybe I'll just keep doing it and miraculously get amazing. Thanks anyways :]

**_indieannelli:_** Wow thank you so much, that means a lot. Coming from someone who generally likes the pairing :) Yea I suck at endings lol


End file.
